Bailes, Vinhos e Amores
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Um baile, uma segunda vez, sem que eles soubessem disso...Entre vinhos e amores as consequências de dois estranhos que, sem saberem, já se conheciam...


****

Bailes Vinhos e Amores

Como estranhos

Para os amores impossíveis, tempo! 

Gina leu essa última frase, sentindo uma certa dor em seu coração. A menina dormia tranqüilamente com a cabeça sobre o seu colo e ela limitava-se a admirar a expressão calma da filha e o sorriso sereno. Ela era linda.

Pensou, durante algum tempo, como ele poderia ter reaparecido depois de tanto anos. Lutava consigo mesmo para acreditar que aquilo era ruim, e não bom, como seu coração lhe dizia.

Afinal, fora tudo culpa dela no passado. Ela o deixara sem explicação nenhuma, depois de uma noite de baile e muito vinho. Só não imaginava que dali nasceria um amor, ou geraria um amor.

__

"Os olhares eram intensos, furtivos e certeiros. Os olhos dele, num tom muito cinza e brilhante, misturado com um azul peculiar, mostravam-se claramente por detrás da máscara negra que cobria metade do seu rosto.

Ela, por sua vez, sentia-se invadida pelo olhar dele, e percebia que ele também podia ver os olhos dela, tão brilhantes quanto os dele, mas num tom castanho avermelhado, como se fosse o fogo.

Definitivamente ele era um estranho. Mas um estranho que a excitava e intimidava com um olhar tão penetrante. Desafiava-a. Ela sorriu de longe para ele, ergueu a sua taça de vinho tinto, como se estivesse brindando no ar. Ele sorriu e fez o mesmo, logo depois virando-se com um último olhar desafiador e desaparecendo no meio de tantos convidados mascarados.

Algum tempo depois ela o viu de relance e sentiu-se invadida por uma vontade crescente de ir até ele e verificar o que aconteceria a seguir. Queria saber se aquele belo e sedutor estranho, com olhar penetrante e desafiador, exercia de perto um poder tão grande sobre ela como exercia de longe. Ela tremeu, excitada.

Sorriu e seguiu-o. Chegou à varanda e ficou observando-o de longe. Ele estava perto do parapeito, parado, com as mãos dentro do sobretudo negro e elegante, e observava atentamente o céu escuro e limpo. Ela aproximou-se decidida.

"Gosta de olhar o céu?- perguntou, casualmente, postando-se ao lado dele, que não desviou o olhar para ela."

"Gosto de olhar as estrelas.- ele disse, com um tom calmo. Ela olhou novamente o céu e não encontrou estrela alguma."

"E quando não há estrelas, você as vê mesmo assim?- perguntou, curiosa."

"Só porque você não as vê, não significa que elas não estão lá.- ele virou-se para ela e sorriu, encantadoramente. Ergueu uma mão para o céu e apontou um ponto qualquer para que ela olhasse- Você precisa observar bem, elas sempre estão lá."

Ele passou a mão na frente dos olhos dela, como se limpasse o céu e, de repente, uma estrela muito brilhante apareceu. Seguida dela apareceram várias, pontilhando todo o céu, deixando-a mais encantada ainda.

"Como você fez isso?"

"Eu não fiz nada, você fez. Você quis vê-las, e as viu.- ele disse simplesmente, pegando duas taças de vinho assim que o garçom passou por eles. Ofereceu uma delas à mulher- Brindemos, como você sugeriu."

"A quê?"

"À noite dos estranhos solteiros, que será maravilhosa- ela olhou-o divertida. Além de estranho era louco e tinha senso de humor."

"Como sabe que vai ser maravilhosa?"

"Porque estou acompanhado da estranha mais maravilhosa do baile. Essa não é a intenção deste baile? Conhecer estranhos maravilhosos?"

"Pois então posso ter esta certeza também, já que estou muito bem acompanhada."

O homem olhou ainda mais atentamente a mulher à sua frente. Os olhos dela eram o que mais lhe chamavam a atenção, por serem tão vivos e calorosos e transmitirem um sentimento tão diferente, que de certa forma o intimidava.

Além do mais, os cabelos ruivos dela contrastavam muito bem com o vestido branco, longo e com um belo e sedutor decote nas costas, e a máscara com olhos de gato, metade preta metade branca que cobria quase todo o seu rosto.

Ela, por sua vez, percebeu os cabelos loiros e lisos dele, caindo-lhe aos ombros, tão bem combinado com a roupa toda preta e a máscara também preta. Aquele era o estranho mais bonito que ela já vira em toda a sua vida.

Sem perceber, ela aproximou-se dele, quase colando os corpos. Ele fez o mesmo, levando a sua mão à cintura dela, realmente colando os corpos dessa vez. Ela sentiu o cheiro suave dele e sentiu-se extasiada. Ele fitou-a profundamente, e ela sentiu-se nua, como se ele descobrisse tantos segredos dela com apenas um olhar. Aquilo era delirantemente bom. Sentiu-se estremecer nos braços dele com aquele olhar tão profundo, e sentiu-se rodar quando sentiu os lábios gelados dele junto aos seus, provocando um breve choque, já que os seus próprios lábios estavam quentes.

O choque percorreu a espinha de ambos, serpenteando-a e causando-lhes uma sensação inigualável, que ficou ainda mais intensa quando ele aprofundou o beijo e explorou sua boca com a língua ávida.

Ela esteve entregue. Jamais sentira um beijo tão bom como aquele, tão único. Tinha lembranças de ter sentido algo parecido, mas no momento julgou ser apenas uma idealização de o que seria um beijo perfeito.

Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, mas sabiam que não queriam que aquela sensação tão singular acabasse. Era algo forte o suficiente, como o olhar dele era, como o desejo que ela sentira ao ver aquele estranho pela primeira vez, no baile.

Fazia-os esquecer de tudo e todos, e deixavam-nos com a sensação de estarem flutuando. Fazia-os desejar mais, querer mais cada pedacinho um do outro, como se apenas um olhar, um beijo, um gesto tivessem sido capazes de fazê-los se apaixonar.

Num instante, ela sentiu-se ser puxada, não soube explicar como, mas sentiu como se algo a puxasse para longe do baile e das pessoas, para longe da música e de todo o resto.

E ela só comprovou que estava mesmo longe de tudo quando ele finalmente afastou sua boca da dela, fazendo-a constatar que estava sem ar e com as pernas bambas. Ela olhou ao redor. Estava num quarto de hotel, com certeza.

Era um quarto muito luxuoso e bonito, com uma enorme cama bem ao centro, coberta por um lençol fino de seda azul, da cor dos olhos dele.

"Não pense nada errado- ele falou, num tom sedutor- eu só pensei que...pudéssemos ficar mais à vontade.- o homem foi até um canto e apanhou uma garrafa de vinho, servindo duas taças."

"Eu não penso nada de errado, até porque meu pensamento está lento demais para formular outra hipótese que não a de que você quer me embebedar com vinho e me levar pra cama.- ele riu, e ela o acompanhou."

"Você tem um ótimo pensamento, mas caso você não tenha notado, há algo mais do que vinho e sexo nessa história toda.- ela franziu o cenho, aceitando a taça que ele lhe ofereceu e bebendo metade dela num gole só."

"Não te entendo."

"Vai com calma com o vinho, ok? Se pela manhã você acordar e me culpar por ter te embebedado e por ter dormido comigo você não vai se lembrar que você se embebedou e você quis dormir comigo."

"Você me oferece vinho e eu que me embebedo?- ela perguntou, desatando a rir- E quem te garante que mesmo bêbada eu vou querer dormir com você? Eu não sei nem mesmo se sóbria, ou como o meu estado pode ser chamado..."

"Alta, alegre, meio sóbria..."

"Sim, isso, eu não sei nem mesmo se estando alta, alegre, meio sóbria eu vou querer dormir com você."

"Não?- ele se aproximou, depositando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela, fazendo-a tremer- Então quem é que sabe? Eu?- mais uma vez ela riu- Como eu disse, há muito mais do que vinho e sexo entre nós. Você não tem a sensação de já nos conhecermos, ou de já termos estado assim alguma vez?"

"Em outras vidas, você quer dizer? Eu não me lembro de ter conhecido alguém tão belo e tão sedutor como você alguma vez nessa vida."

"Nem eu, mas eu não levo para o lado de conhecer uma pessoa especial, eu levo para o lado de sentirmos uma pessoa especial, diferente, instigante, desafiadora e sedutora, como eu senti você, em seu beijo. Eu costumo sentir o toque e apreciá-lo- ele levou as mãos para o pescoço dela, fazendo-a amolecer."

Em seguida baixou uma a uma as alças do vestido dela, logo após ela consentir com seu ato. Ela aproximou-se dele e o beijou, com paixão e desejo, fazendo novamente um choque serpentear a espinha de ambos.

Os dois começaram um jogo sedutor e envolvente de toques ousados, despertando uma sensação de déja vu_ em seus corpos, fazendo-os sentir como se já soubessem que caminho percorrer no corpo de cada para provocar-lhe imenso prazer. Era fascinante e ousado. Cada toque a mais trazia milhares de lembranças distantes que passavam despercebidas nas mentes deles._

Cada beijo que ele dava no pescoço alvo dela, no seu colo, deixando marcas vermelhas, cada toque da mão dela no peito dele, ou cada arranhão de suas unhas nas costas dele era algo estranhamente conhecido, mas infinitamente bom.

A um certo momento ele parou e olhou para ela, da mesma forma intensa como olhara alguns minutos antes. Estralou os dedos e a luz do quarto tornou-se uma meia luz, tornando o ambiente ainda mais ousado e envolvente, despertando idéias ainda mais sensuais neles.

Lentamente ele levou as mão à máscara dela e retirou-a. Pôde ver que a mulher atrás da máscara era a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira ou um dia imaginara ver. Seu rosto era fino e sua pele muito branca, formando par perfeito com os olhos tão escuros cor de fogo. O sorriso que enfeitava a bela face era ainda mais bonito quando visto com todo o conjunto do rosto.

Ela fez o mesmo instantes depois, retirando a máscara negra dele e verificando que ele era mesmo o estranho mais bonito que ela já vira. O rosto dele tinha traços fortes e sedutores, e era muito pálido, era belo. O olhar dele era encantador e a seduzia como nenhum outro a tinha seduzido antes. O sorriso dele era fino, estranhamente charmoso, irônico e, sobretudo, perfeito.

Àquele momento eles tornaram-se mais do que estranhos que tinham-se encontrado naquela noite. Eles tornavam-se amantes, conhecidos.

Ele avançou vagarosamente dessa vez, beijando-a de uma forma delicada, embora envolvente e sedutora. Ela retribuiu o beijo dando leves mordidas nos lábios dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Lentamente ele retirou o vestido dela, e viu que o corpo fino daquela mulher era tão perfeito quanto o seu rosto. Beijou-lhe cada pedacinho que foi capaz de alcançar, proporcionando sensações maravilhosas nela, deixando-a extasiada, preenchida.

Ele ajudou-a a desabotoar a camisa que ele vestia e deixou que ela mesma se livrasse das calças que ele usava. Viu o peito dele, bem definido e com alguns pêlos finos, formando um caminho delgado, do peito até abaixo do umbigo.

Ela sorriu para ele e soube o que fazer para deixá-lo tão excitado quanto ele a tinha deixado instantes antes. Depositou beijos calmos na região do pescoço, e ousou cada vez mais enquanto ia descendo os lábios. A certo momento ele sentiu-se delirante quando sentiu o calor dos lábios dela, e da língua...

Instantes depois ele colocou-a por baixo, postando-se sobre ela e fitando-a profundamente. Mais uma vez ela sentiu-se preenchida e completamente feliz. Durante o que se passou a seguir, em momento nenhum ele desviou o olhar do dela, o que tornava tudo mais atraente, mais gostoso e bem mais sedutor.

Os movimentos, a início, eram lentos, mas ele seguia o ritmo do olhar dela, a intensidade do fogo que havia naquelas orbes vermelhas. E por mais que quisessem fechar os olhos, cada vez que sentiam ondas prazerosas, continuar olhando nos olhos um do outro ainda era a primeira opção, e parecia bem mais certo, porque dessa forma cada um sabia o que o outro queria.

E ela não deixou que ele saísse de cima dela por vários minutos depois, talvez horas, porque era definitivamente bom senti-lo tão perto de si, como nunca fora com nenhum outro.

Era como se ele a completasse, e a fizesse sentir coisas que ela nunca imaginara sentir, embora, àquele momento, tivesse certas lembranças de algo parecido com aquilo.

"Você está linda.- ele falou, acariciando o rosto dela, passando os dedos levemente pelo seu cabelo. Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu."

"Eu não sei de onde eu te conheço...- ela sussurrou, assim que ele postou-se ao lado dela, aconchegando-a em seu peito."

"Mas você também tem essa sensação de déja vu_, certo?- ela apenas sussurrou em confirmação, e ele percebeu que ela já estava quase dormindo."_

"(...)"

Assim que ele acordou, apalpou o lugar ao seu lado e não sentiu ninguém ali. Abriu os olhos e viu a mulher quase que completamente vestida, apenas terminando de ajeitar a sua máscara.

"Onde você vai?- ele perguntou."

"Tenho que ir."

"Vamos nos encontrar de novo? Vamos nos conhecer de novo?"

"Eu não sei.- ela foi até ele e selou os lábios, num beijo profundo e apaixonado, com um estranho sabor de proibido, que ambos sentiram. Em seguida ela se afastou, sem desviar seu olhar do dele."

"Espere...eu não sei o seu nome.- ela sorriu gentilmente para ele, gravando ainda mais o seu olhar em sua mente."

"Não se preocupe, eu também não sei o seu...estranho...- dizendo isso ela desaparatou."

As lembranças a invadiram, deixando-a de certa forma transtornada. Era incrível como uma simples presença podia mudar tanto a vida de uma pessoa. E agora a presença dele, ali, tão perto, deixava-a confusa.

Gina pegou a filha nos braços e colocou-a na cama, embrulhando-a a seguir. Ouviu-a murmurar algo, mas não conseguiu distinguir o que era. Ela saiu do quarto e foi para a sala principal, parando na porta e verificando o homem que dormia no seu sofá.

Ela aproximou-se, sentando-se na mesinha de frente para o sofá e ficando a admirá-lo por infindáveis minutos. Em sete anos ele não tinha mudado quase nada, a não ser os traços do seu rosto, que ficaram ainda mais fortes e incrivelmente mais charmosos. Os cabelos continuavam muito loiros e batiam um pouco abaixo da orelha. Mas o sorriso era o mesmo e o olhar, ao que ela percebera mais cedo, continuava penetrante, sedutor e mantinha o mesmo brilho desafiador que a conquistara naquela noite.

Sem conter sua vontade, levou sua mão aos cabelos dele, acariciando-o e sentindo-o mexer instantes depois. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e fitou-a, fazendo-a tremer.

A expressão dele era vaga e de certa forma vazia. Seus olhos mantinham, agora, um brilho irônico e chateado, talvez com raiva ou mesmo ódio. Ódio dela. E ela não o culpava. Merecia o ódio dele pelo que fizera, ou deixara de fazer. Mas a culpa não era inteiramente dela, e ela sabia disso. Restava saber se ele sabia disso.

Ficaram incômodos minutos em silêncio, esperando que os olhares falassem por eles. Mas isso não aconteceu, e diferentemente da primeira vez, ele não sabia o que ela queria ou o que ela pensava, não conseguia decifrar o brilho distante do olhar cor de fogo dela, nem ela entendia o significado da frieza dos olhos dele e da cor excessivamente cinza, mas ainda assim penetrante.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Weasley.- ele falou, num tom sério, frio e indiferente."

"Eu sei que nós precisamos conversar, Malfoy.- ela falou, levantando-se e pedindo que ele a seguisse."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gina já estava naquela sala escura há muito tempo, escondida pelas sombras. Estava ali apenas pensando sobre sua vida, tentando entender como, muitas vezes, o destino poderia ser tão mau com ela.

Ouvir aquelas palavras tão duras de Harry, depois de os dois terem ficado juntos durante seis meses e, bem no aniversário de namoro, ele falar:

"Não foi por mal, Gi, te fazer chorar não estava nos planos..."

"Ver você se agarrando com a Chang não estava nos planos também, Potter, as lágrimas foram apenas conseqüências.- ela deu um tapa no rosto dele, deixando as marcas de sua mão, e saiu correndo, refugiando-se numa sala onde, ela sabia, ninguém a encontraria." 

E ela estava ali desde que acontecera tudo. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria ter que dar explicações e muito menos correr o risco de esbarrar com o casalzinho estúpido que se formara àquele dia.

Algum tempo depois ouviu a porta abrir-se e uma pessoa entrou. Ela não viu quem era e, contanto que não a encontrasse escondida ali, estaria tudo bem.

"Alguém aqui?- era uma voz masculina. Ela pensou se deveria ou não responder."

"É tão importante assim?- ela perguntou."

"Quem é?"

"É tão importante assim?- ela repetiu."

"Você só sabe falar isso? Como um papagaio?"

"E você só sabe retrucar?"

"Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito."

"Eu não quero mesmo chegar a lugar nenhum, então está tudo bem."

O silêncio pairou entre os dois por vários minutos, até que o rapaz começou a andar de um lado para outro, impaciente.

"Vamos ficar assim a noite toda?"

"Assim como?"

"Em silêncio."

"Não é de todo mal."

"Para mim é. Estou aqui, numa sala escura, com uma garota maluca que eu nem sei quem é e que pode me agarrar a qualquer momento."

"Eu também não sei quem você é, não estou me queixando. Vamos permanecer como estranhos, ok? Será melhor."

"Melhor? Ó céus, ela é maluca mesmo."

"E quanto a te agarrar, não se preocupe, a não ser que você me incite a isso."

"Sério? Seria uma ótima noite para passarmos como estranhos, não acha?"

"Em partes."

"Como assim?"

"O que aconteceria quando acordássemos pela manhã e constatássemos algo que não queremos constatar?"

"Como o quê?"

"Que talvez eu possa ser uma Weasley e você um Malfoy."

"Você é uma Weasley?"

"Eu não sei. Você é um Malfoy?"

"Eu não sei."

"Ótimo, ficamos melhor assim. Ou talvez você seja um Grifinório e eu uma Sonserina, ou ao contrário. Não gostaríamos disso."

"Talvez você tenha razão."

"Como assim talvez?"

Ele apalpou o lugar enquanto caminha rumo à voz, até perceber movimentos bem à sua frente. Parou, sem tocar a garota.

"Talvez sejamos ambos Grifinórios ou ambos Sonserinos. Talvez possamos permanecer como estranhos eternamente."

"Eu n...- ela não pôde prosseguir."

O beijo pegou-a de surpresa, e ela nem mesmo teve como resistir àquele beijo ousado do garoto, que a apertava tão fortemente contra si, e beijava-a de um jeito tão intenso e, sobretudo, maravilhoso. Era um beijo profundo, selvagem, arisco, possessivo. Um beijo como ela nunca tinha recebido de ninguém.

O toque dele era quente, e ele aparentemente sabia como tocá-la para deixá-la totalmente à sua mercê, totalmente entregue a ele. Ela não tentou resistir. Era bom, infinitamente bom sentir os lábios dele percorrerem o seu pescoço, o seu colo. Suas mãos ágeis tirarem a sua capa e sua blusa rapidamente, e mesmo as mãos dela que trataram de despi-lo rapidamente.

Os lábios dele percorreram o colo dela, os seios, a barriga, fazendo-a soltar suspiros que tanto o excitavam. As unhas dela arranhavam as costas dele, deixando-o ainda mais fora de si.

Então, a certo instante, ele parou, postou-se por cima dela e beijou-a delicadamente, com certo respeito. Explorou desde os lábios dela, até ter certeza que sentira totalmente o gosto de sua boca.

"Posso continuar?- ele perguntou, levando seus lábios ao pescoço dela."

"À essa altura você me pergunta isso?"

"Isso é um sim?"

"Não é um não..."

Ele sorriu, ainda beijando o pescoço dela, deixando marcas muito avermelhadas. Em seguida postou-se entre as pernas dela.

Seguiu um ritmo muito calmo a princípio, apenas ouvindo a garota suspirar baixinho ao seu ouvido, tendo os seus gemidos abaixados pelos seus beijos intensos. Até que foi aumentando o ritmo, e ele próprio passou a acompanhar os gemidos dela.

Minutos depois ele caiu prostrado ao lado dela, puxando-a para perto do seu corpo, beijando-lhe suavemente o pescoço, sussurrando palavras em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente.

"Somos loucos por isso."

"Estranhos.- ela consertou- e permaneceremos assim."

"Então, foi bom conhecer você, estranha.- ela sorriu no escuro, tendo a certeza de que ele não tinha visto."

"Foi bom passar essa noite com você, estranho.- ela aconchegou-se nos braços dele e esperou que ele adormecesse para que pudesse levantar-se e sair daquela sala."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Você tinha o dever de ter me contado!- Draco bradou."

"Sério?- ela soou irônica- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. Afinal, Draco, como você acha que eu me senti, há mais de dez anos, quando eu descobri que tinha feito amor com Draco Malfoy naquela sala escura de Hogwarts?"

"E como você acha que eu me senti com relação a isso?"

"Eu te vi saindo de lá pela manhã, Draco, ainda arrumando suas roupas, com um sorriso de quem tinha feito sexo durante a noite. Eu me senti péssima."

"E eu me senti pior ainda, Virgínia, quando a Pansy me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo com você naquela sala. Ela te viu saindo e me esperou até de manhã, quando eu saí. Eu fiquei irado. Mas não é desse passado que estamos falando. Por que você não me contou da menina?"

"Draco, há sete anos nós éramos estranhos, num baile, bêbados. Eu não sabia quem você era, mas tinha vagas lembranças de seus beijos e seus toques. Como você acha que eu me senti, pela segunda vez, quando descobri que era você? Quando eu olhei pela manhã no jornal bruxo e vi o seu olhar eu tive certeza que era você, e pensei como eu pude ter errado duas vezes. E o pior, como você acha que eu me senti, dois meses depois, quando eu descobri que estava grávida de Draco Malfoy? Virgínia Weasley, grávida de Draco Malfoy! Isso era inadmissível. E o pior foi ver que, mesmo que eu quisesse ter ido atrás de você para contar tudo, eu não podia porque você tinha anunciado casamento. Eu não queria ser a responsável por estragar um casamento, Draco, mesmo que fosse o seu."

"Mas você tinha a obrigação, Virgínia!"

"Não, Draco, eu não tinha. O que você teria feito se eu fosse até você e contasse que estava grávida? Que eu era aquela estranha do baile que se deixara levar por algumas taças de vinho e um olhar bonito? Você teria rido? Teria assumido?- ele pensou. Provavelmente teria rido da cara da Weasley. Ficou calado- Está vendo? Você não teria feito nada, como não está fazendo agora."

"Eu pensei em você durante todos esses anos, Virgínia, sem saber quem você era. Te tive como a estranha que me conquistou depois de algumas taças de vinho e o olhar mais bonito que eu já vira, o rosto mais perfeito, o corpo mais belo. Eu te tive como a mulher que eu queria para mim. Eu não me casei se você quiser saber, porque eu não procurava te esquecer, e sim te encontrar, não importaria quem fosse. Eu não descobri quem você era até ontem, quando eu vi a menina saindo da escola e reconheci o olhar dela, o olhar castanho e tão profundo que me perseguia há anos. Sabia que se ela não fosse sua filha, seria bem próxima de você."

"Ela é nossa."

"Agora os cabelos loiros fazem sentido.- ela riu."

"Sim, puxaram a você. E eu até achei bom que o olhar não fosse o seu, porque eu não viveria em paz se fosse."

"E você vive em paz, Virgínia?- ela olhou atentamente para ele."

"Não, Draco.- admitiu- Eu não vivo por saber que tudo isso entre nós aconteceu de uma forma tão errada e tão estranha. Nas duas vezes nós éramos estranhos, e não nos importamos em saber quem éramos..."

"Muito errado. E você não acha que agora está na hora de consertarmos tudo?"

"Como?"

"Eu não sei. Antes de tudo poderíamos deixar de ser estranhos.- ele ergueu a mão- Prazer, meu nome é Draco Malfoy.- ela riu e pegou a mão dele."

"Prazer, eu sou Virgínia Weasley.- ele virou a mão dela e beijou de um modo cavalheiro."

"Encantado."

"E agora?"

"Você pode começar me contando da menina."

"Bem, ela é uma Malfoy, como você, mas não é reconhecida como tal. Kadence tem seis anos, é linda, ativa, esperta, irônica com um senso de humor negro. Ela se parece muito comigo com relação a ser esquentada, mas olhando bem, ela se parece muito mais com você.- ele sorriu, parecendo feliz."

"E quanto a você? Como você tem passado todos esses anos?"

"Digamos que sob a sombra de um olhar."

"Teremos que conversar bastante até passarmos do nível estranhos para conhecidos."

"Temos muito tempo a partir de agora. Kadence está dormindo e a noite apenas começou. Aceita uma taça de vinho?- ele confirmou com a cabeça."

"Você não se importa mais com os efeitos do vinho?"

"Não agora, _estranho. _Não faz mais sentido me importar mais. Você não vai mais embora, vai?"

"E perder a pessoa que eu estava procurando por sete anos?"

Ela aproximou-se dele e beijou os lábios de Draco, delicadamente, molhando-os com o gosto do vinho. Ele retribuiu o beijo com intensidade.

"Sabe o que eu percebo agora, Virgínia?- ele falou entre beijos."

"O quê?"

"Que você não é uma estranha para mim há muito tempo. Eu já te conheço muito bem..."

"(...)"

Kadence e Draco se deram muito bem quando foram realmente apresentados como pai e filha. Gina achou a filha ainda mais parecida com ele quando os viu juntos.

"Mamãe disse que talvez um dia o _homem do olhar_ viria até nós."

"O homem do olhar?"

"É, você, meu pai. Ela disse que um dia você encontraria a gente e não iria mais embora. Ela disse que você viria atrás do nosso olhar, que seria assim que nos reconheceria. Foi assim mesmo?"

"Foi sim, Kadence, pelo seu olhar penetrante, igual o da sua mãe."

"E você não vai mais embora?"

"Não se a sua mãe não quiser que eu vá."

"Você quer que ele vá, mamãe?- Gina riu."

"Claro que não, Kadence. Já passamos muito tempo sem o olhar dele. Não podemos ficar mais. A não ser que no dia seguinte eu o encontrasse em outro baile, e ele me seduzisse novamente com o olhar dele depois de algumas taças de vinho...aí sim poderíamos fazer tudo de novo, desde que não demorasse sete anos como aconteceu."

"Como aconteceu?"

"É, como aconteceu para que eu reunisse meus amores tão perto de mim. Demorou sete anos para isso.- ela aproximou-se e abraçou-se aos dois.- Não gostaria que acontecesse de novo."

"Não vai, não se preocupe. Não vai demorar mais tanto assim. Não vai mais acontecer.- ele levou os lábios à orelha dela, dando uma mordida discreta, depois sussurrou- A não ser a parte do baile e dos vinhos, quanto a isso eu não garanto nada.- ela riu e continuou abraçada a seus amores..."

****

FIM!

****

N/Rbc: certo, a pedidos, Bailes Vinhos e Amores foi postada...queria ter dividido a Fic em dois capítulos, mas depois pensei melhor e postei tudo...eu até gosto desse Fic...nem sei se tem muito a ver com Draco e Gina, toda a situação e tals ou se eu já repeti muitas falas em outras Fics, mas vá lá...eu ainda assim gosto dela...

****

Bjinhos...

Rebeca Maria!


End file.
